For the Love of Fights
by nnf247
Summary: Chun Li, Ryu, and Ken Master was hanging out until she got a text from "G" Guess who...
1. Chapter 1

Street Fighter story

Partner on the Battlefield and behing close door...

Ryu and Ken was visting Chun Le in China. They was eating at a noodles stand talking about old time and their adventures. Some was good and fun. Some was bad and like a nightmares but their still talk about it anyway.

Then Chun Le reseve a text message.

_"Long time, no see. I'll bet you forgot about me. I want to see you again, just tell me when. G"_

"G? Who's G?" asked Ryu.

"The only person I know with G is Guile." Chun Le answer.

"Why he want to see you?" Asked Ken.

"Cause we have something in common." she said "Our love one was KILLED by BISON." she said sadly.

Ryu and Ken look at each other. Bison tried to make them fight each other. But like brothers, they defeat him togethere. Sadly they can't understand the feeling of losing a love one.

"You better return his text," Said Ken.

"Yea, we'll see you later..." Ryu said.

"Aright, guys" she replied. "See you soon"

As the guys depart, she dial the number that the text came from. The phone ring once and a guy pick up.

"Hello" a dark male voice asked.

"Can I speak to Guile?" she asked

"Yea, this is him"

"Long time, no hear" she said smiling

"Chun Le" He recognize. "How you been?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Okay. Hey, I was wondering if you would come to the state and hang out for a while?"

She though about it. "Just tell me when..."


	2. Chapter 2

After the long plane ride, Chun Li landed on American soil. At the San Francisco Airport, she was looking for any sigh of Guile. She spotted a man in green tank to, cameo flange pants, black boots holding a sign 'Chun Li' name in Chinese.

She smile. Something never change. She walk towards him as he spotted her. They looked at each other and did their salute.

"Chun Li" said Guile

"Guile" replied Chun Li. They both smile and end up greeting with a hug.

"How was your trip?" he asked her.

"One word: LONG." She replied with a giggle.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little. The airplane food sucks."

"You don't mind for some hamburger "

"If it better than the airplane food, than I can take it."

ASS issue

They went to NATIONS in the city where they have a hamburger, fries, and milkshake on the side.

"So how the two partners-of-crime doing?" Guile asked

"You mean Ryu and Ken?" she answer in a giggle "They both doing fine. But sadly Ryu keep on talking about my ass."

"Well, you got that beautiful ASS-sent." he said in his low voice.

She blush by his comment.

"Does my ass really stick out that much?" she asked him

"Not in a bad way." he replied.

She turn away from him. "Is he flirting with me?" She wonder. "And why I'm feeling strange?"

Guile looked at her "If only I could tell you..." he though "That I need a new partner., on the battlefield...and behind close door..."


	3. Chapter 3

Guile and Chun Li took a ride in his jeep. She notice he has been quiet.

"Guile, are you okay?" She softly asked. He didn't replied. They park the jeep at the gate of Cemetery. She went silent. She know why they're here. He got out of the jeep and start walking. She follow behind. It wasn't long until they reach to their destination. The tombstone resting place of Charlie Nash (Guile team partner) Guile knee down and say nothing. Chun Li understand. She have to do the same to her Fallen Father. Something is telling her to put her hand on his shoulder. He felt her hand, wondering why it's there. She knee beside him and looked at him. He's a grown man who don't show, even when he's losing.

"Guile," she said his name. "What ever happen here, between you and me...you can't tell..."

Her hands touch his face and pull towards hers. Their lips met. Shock of her action, he wrap his arms around her body, pulling closer to his. It been a while since he felt a woman touch.

As they finally let got, she open her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yea, for now." he replied.

They got off the floor and head back to the jeep.

At San Francisco Airport, it was only quiet but in their head there is so many question between them. Chun Li wonder if she made the right move ash Guile wonder when to asked. As the boarding number is called, they looked at each other.

"See ya later." Said Guile

"Take care" she replied and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chun Li came home to China and start training at her Do Jo when PPG Buttercup came in.  
"Hey, welcome back." Buttercup greeted. "How was your trip"  
"One word: LONG" Chun Li replied.  
"Was it at less pleasant"  
Chun Li then remember the kiss that change the game. "Yea, you can say that."  
Just then, a guy in green with black belt came in and stand behind Buttercup.  
"Who's she?" He asked  
"She's the baddest chick around" Buttercup told him. "Butch, this is Chun Li. Chun Li, this is..."  
"The second best, Butch." he introduce himself.  
Chun Li smile "Nice to meet you."  
Butch disappear and start his training. Buttercup went after him to train. As Chun Li looked at the two green couple, she end up thinking of Guile. Shock that he came to her mind and reminded of that forbidden kiss. Somehow her mind went insane...until the phone ring. It was Ken Master.  
"Li" He called her. "SHADOW LAW is back"  
"Wha?"She shouted "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. There got RYU."  
"NO! SHIT!" She curse. "What do you think they hiding him?"  
"Maybe THAILAND."  
"We need to get the crew together."  
Buttercup peek out the34 doorway. "Need any help?" She asked "There eight of us, you know..."  
Chun Li looked at her. "The more, merrier..."


	5. Chapter 5

They meet in the Thailand in front of a big Buddha head. Chun Li was the last one to arrive. She spotted Guile and turn away.  
"Is everyone here?" Ken asked standing in the circle.  
"Not everyone. " Said Chun Li "There's still eight uncounted for."  
"Who?" he asked  
"Allies" she replied. Flying down behind her was her 'Eight Allies'.  
Blue: Bubble+Boomer. Red: Blossom+Brick. Green: Buttercup+Butch. Purple: Bunny+Buster.  
"Who are they?" Ken asked  
"We're here to help." Said Buttercup  
"We need all the help we can get to get Ryu out safely." Chun Li inform him.  
Ken thought about it "Okay. Let see if you can get us in..."  
"Easy as pie..." smile Buttercup and did her sonic punch. The face was blown off and the entrance was clear.  
"Well" Ken looked at Buttercup. "We can use all eight of you."

Power 8 vs. M. BISON  
They enter the hallway and follow the blue light. They got the to the main room and found Ryu in the tank. Surrounding him is Sagat, Adon, Vega, Balrog and Zangief. Sakura shed tears seeing her hero, Ryu in this condition. See his friend made Ken piss off.  
Buttercup stand still."I think the main person we should be concern about...is behind us."  
In the corner of her eye, she could see the evil glare of the leader of SHADOW LAW


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup let them know to move away from his fire ball. The Power 8 took it in the air as the fighter tried to break through to Ryu. Boomer lead Bubble through fights and got to the machine that hold Ryu. "Do you know how to work this?" Bubble asked Boomer. "Not really," He replied "If I made a wrong move, Ryu's power may destroy a city. This is like a ticking time bomb." Chun Li saw Bison heading towards the blue team. She sherve him out the way but got into Bison's grip. Flash back came to mind when he was on her neck the last time. She didn't know what happen after, it went black. And now she feeling the darkness coming on to her again. She hear Guile telling him to let go of her. A couple minute later, she feel her neck free and breathing again. but she was too tired and out. She heard Buttercup saying she's take care of Bison. Chun Li feel her head so heavy, it land on a male's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

A male voice was speaking while she sleep.  
"I wish I should have told you sooner, than this. But I don't know the time or the place to let you know. I wish it wasn't on the battlefield. But I have to tell you, I have to let you know before we depart. Chun Li...I love you. I want you as my partner...on the battlefield, and behind close door.  
I know this it too much to asked  
Maybe later..."  
He end it and watch as the fighter fight for Ryu's life.


	8. Chapter 8

A male voice was speaking while she sleep.  
"I wish I should have told you sooner, than this. But I don't know the time or the place to let you know. I wish it wasn't on the battlefield. But I have to tell you, I have to let you know before we depart. Chun Li...I love you. I want you as my partner...on the battlefield, and behind close door.  
I know this it too much to asked  
Maybe later..."  
He end it and watch as the fighter fight for Ryu's life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chun Li woke up looking at the ceiling.  
"I'm in a hospital?" She asked. She rise up and looked around. She saw Guile sitting next to her asleep.  
"Was it you, Guile? Was you're the one who said you love me"  
"Are you awake, Chun Li?" Asked the lady doctor standing in the doorway. She looked up and saw Dr. Amy.  
"Uh...I think so," she replied.  
"He must care about you a lot." She told her. "He won't leave the your side, even when visit time is over."  
Chun Li looked at him"Why? Why, Guile?"  
"Is it aright if I tell Buttercup you're right." asked the peaking Butch.  
"Oh, yea. Sure. " she said and he ran off. The doctor check her and tells her she's good to go. She woke up Guile and leaved.


	10. Chapter 10

They went by the garden by the hospital when they reseave a bad text from Buttercup.  
"Bison came to attack me but end up attacking Butch. B"  
Chun Li and Guile looked at each other and head back to the hospital. They looked for their room and found Buttercup fill with tears by Butch's bed. Chun Li came and hug her.  
"I want revenge," cried Buttercup "But I can't leave his side"  
"Don't worry," Chun Li told her. "This is gonna be me and Guile's job. He gonna need you here anyway."

As Guile and Chun Li left the room  
"We need to distract Bison away from Power 8" Guile told her.  
"Then we'll need the Mishimas on this." she told him "But that means I need to find something very revealing..."


	11. Chapter 11

Guile was sitting the living room while Chun Li change clothes in Japan.  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Guile yelled.  
"It should work. I'm just gonna temped the son" she replied.  
"But what if he's like them?"  
"Trust me. At his age, he wants some booty,"  
Guile shook his head and went back to his mags.  
"Let me know when you want to go." he told her.

They reach Mishima's temple. But it was hard for Guile craving for Chun Li in her very tight outfit.  
"Can she even breath, for goodness sake?" He thought.  
She knock on the door and Heihachi Mishima (The grandfather) open it.  
"Are you gonna let me in?" Chun Li asked "Or slam the door in my face."  
"What your business here?" He asked.  
"We need your help," She told him "To keep our enemy at bay until we get a better plan."  
"You can come in, but he stay out." and pointed at Guile.  
"I don't like your temple anyway." as the door slam on him.  
"Where Jin" Chun Li asked.  
"Why him?"Kazuya asked  
"I just want to see if I could make him hard,"  
Shock by her challenge, the called for Jin from the back.  
Jin looked around and saw Chun Li in a red hot Chinese outfit with a hole on her chest. He knows this is a challenge. She shyly walk up to him and let her fingers falled down on him. He feels his body erupt like a volcano  
"You got hot that quick?" She asked him "Let me take that off for you."  
She touch his bare shoulder and slide his jacket off. Jin couldn't take it as her soft gentle hand touch his face.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" As he turn to Devil Jin. He ran back to the back.  
Heihachi and Kazuya looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"muramura suru..." Said Kazuya.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming down from the temple, Chun Li raise her thumb up to the guys in the car.  
Ken and Ryu (who is recover) sat in Ken red car.  
"Are you ready for this?" Ken asked Ryu  
"Yea, I'm ready. But have you notice that Chun Li and Guile is getting too close?"  
"No, what you mean by that?"  
"I mean they seem like partners."  
"It best to have a partner than walking in this world alone. Maybe they need each other for some reason."  
"Yea but will it be advantage or disadvantage?"  
"Who knows, but now it time to fight the fighters of Tekken."  
"Who get the old guy?" Ryu asked  
"Me, you're still recovering..." Ken told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in japan hotel, Chun Li looked out the window wondering what their next move. She looked at the reflection of Guile, who fighting temptation within himself. She never have a man touch, the way to aim to please. She know she have to make another stupid move but she better do it before she get killed.  
She let her nightgown fall to the floor. Guile turn and saw Chun Li's naked behind in real view. He slowly walk up to her and wrap his arm around her body.  
"Are you sure about this?" He whisper in her ear.  
"If I don't do this, I may regret it." she replied  
"Then it best we get into bed." he told her.  
She close the curtain and head to bed. She turn away as Guile got undress. She feel kinda embarrass, she cover her spots. Guile got in bed and looked at her. He know she's afraid and she know that he's knows it.  
"I won't hurt you" He told her "I promise you that."  
She remove her arms from her tits. She close her eyes, and turn her head on one side. She feel him kissing her neck, then when down to her chest. He was on the right sucking as he mess with the left with his fingers. It sent a shock through her that make her open her eyes. A moan escape from her mouth as her body got hot and heavy, craving for more. He then twitch sides making her cried.  
"No...I can't be feeling like this..."  
"Well you gonna feel something more," and He disappeared to the cover.  
She wonder where he went. Then she feel her legs spread apart. Then she felt it. Making her head tilt back. Then another, and another. She never feel her body this weak before. Then she feel something like an ocean crashing in.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried.  
Guile emerge from the cover. "That taste good."  
"Guile..." she said shaken "What you do to me?"  
"Let me guess, You're a virgin."  
Chun Li turn away.  
"So why you trust me?" he asked her.  
"Don't know...I just do..."  
"If you trust me, then trust me to not do any harm to you."  
"I trust you, just don't tell anyone.."  
"Our secret." he whisper to her.  
"I'm gonna do something that may make you cry...alittle..." Said Guile  
"Okay...I trust you..." she replied and close her eyes. She feel her legs spread but something was poking her center. Then it went in, sending shock all over her body.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried "GGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!"


	14. Chapter 14

On Shadow Law's air ship, Sagat, Adon, Vega, Balrog and Zangief was watching Guile and Chun Li having sex.  
"He fucking my girl!" Vega said pissed  
"She not a girl anymore," said Balrog "She's a full grown woman."  
"She been grown since her father die." Said Zangief.  
"Can I just kick Guile's ass?" Vega asked. "I want to scar his face and maybe take out his heart..."  
"Leave the room" said the guy behind them. They turn around and saw Bison. "NOW!" He shouted. They all flee, leaving Bison alone.  
He looked at the screen of Guile banging Chun Li out-of-her-mind.  
"Yes, yes. Bang her until she can't no more." He slide his hand to something.  
"She was a bad ass chick of them all. But on this level, she can't help but to fall."  
He sing a evil laugh of her defeat...


	15. Chapter 15

Chun Li cried, moan and called out Guile in English and Chinese. Her mind was going insane. She doesn't know how much she could take.  
"No, no," she cried "Not again, not again," she mumber. Then another crash of pleasure came rushing in.  
"AAAHHHHH!" She cried. Guile feel his end is coming.  
"I'm gonna com" he told her.  
"No, no. Please don't, please don't" she pleaded but then it came, reaching the highest of pleasure of both. She looked up to the ceiling...and pass out...  
They lay on their side and he whisper in her ear  
"Now that I know your body, I will protect this body from anyone,"  
"I'll do the same for you," she replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chun Li woke up, still naked. She cover up and looked around. Guile wasn't around.  
"Where did he go?" she wonder  
Just then, he came in the room (dress) with food.  
"Oh," she said in shock.  
"Sleep well?" he asked. Still embarrass from the night before, she say nothing and looked down. He put the tray of food on her lap and sat at the edge of the bed next to her.  
"Look, I'm sorry..." but she interrupt him.  
"It not your fault. I was...inexperience. I didn't know what it post to feel like;" she feel her cheek turning red. "I could take punch, kick, and pain. But I never feel pleasure until last night. My body is not use to it. That why my body went crazy."  
Guile got closer. " I have a feeling we have to fight today.  
So eat up, Ki..." but he stopped. She's not a kid...  
Not anymore...


End file.
